Costumbre
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: A veces se pregunta qué habría pasado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si ella no hubiera sido su hermana, si la hubiera visto como una chica desde el principio. Y se tranquiliza al saber que él jamás conocerá la verdad. Mikasa!Centric. Viñeta.


¡Por dos palabras este fic es una viñeta! ¡Dos palabras! Creo que jamás llegaré a hacer un drabble porque con cualquier idea que se me ocurre, como esta que no puede ser más concisa, acabo desarrollándola demasiado y, como siempre, la fastidio.

Sólo quería poner mi granito de arena, explicar en algún sitio la visión que tengo de Mikasa. Bien, ya lo he hecho, ya me he quedado tranquila.

Mikasa y Eren y Armin y todo el maldito universo es de Hajime-sensei y yo sigo preguntándome cómo es que ha creado algo tan perfecto.

_Número de palabras: 998._

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**~Costumbre~**

**Mikasa!Centric**

Si fuera sincera consigo misma, Mikasa admitiría que se había enamorado de Eren pocos minutos después de verle. Tras haber presenciado el asesinato de sus padres y escuchado sus gritos de desesperación que suplicaban por la vida de su hija, ella había comprendido que su fin estaba cerca. Había dejado de luchar y de hacerse la fuerte al saber a ciencia cierta que aquel no sería más que el principio de su muerte en vida. Iba a ser esclava, prostituta y no quería ni imaginar cuántas cosas más, con suerte acabaría sus días tirada en un rincón esperando la muerte. Sin embargo, no fue un momento de angustia o de agonía como cualquiera podría suponer, estaba ausente sin dejar que ninguna emoción se apoderara de ella, tal y como le enseñó su madre cuando había tenido alguna pesadilla. _«Respira, Mikasa, respira y deja que pase. No dejes que te afecte, nunca dejes que te afecte». _Aunque lo que estaba viviendo ya no era un sueño, servía la misma técnica. Respirar y olvidar y respirar, respirar, respirar.

Así que en cuanto vio a Eren apareciendo por la puerta cuando toda esperanza había muerto, fue como si un milagro sucediera ante sus ojos. Él le gritó para que luchara, que no se rindiera, que no debía dejar a nadie que tomara el control de su vida. Y ya, desde el mismo momento en que sintió su bufanda en el cuello, decidió que cuidaría de él, que lo mantendría a salvo de todo, aunque todavía no era muy consciente de ello debido a la traumatizante experiencia que había vivido.

Quizá las cosas hubieran sido distintas si los padres de Eren no la hubieran admitido de inmediato como parte de su familia, así a él no le hubiera resultado tan fácil llamarla hermana. ¿Cuándo fue, a las dos semanas de estar con ellos? Sí, más o menos. Había tenido el mismo sueño otra vez, con los cadáveres de sus padres tirados en un suelo lleno de sangre y ella con el cuchillo en las manos. Eren la escuchó gritar desde su habitación y fue corriendo a calmarla de inmediato. _«No tengas miedo, Mikasa, no tengas miedo nunca más. Ahora estás aquí, con nosotros, con tu nueva familia, conmigo. Seré tu hermano si lo prefieres»._

Mikasa no se podía quejar, desde luego. Los señores Jaeger la trataban como si realmente fuera su hija, como si hubiera vivido con ellos desde siempre y nunca habían comentado nada sobre el macabro final de sus padres. Finalmente con el tiempo acabó por convencerse de que aquella era la realidad, ella era hija de Grisha y Carla, hermana de Eren, y lo que le había ocurrido con su familia natal acabó relegándose en la memoria hasta terminar siendo un mal sueño. Después de que el pasado quedara enterrado, empezó a ocuparse de la protección de Eren.

No fue fácil, parecía que el chico atraía problemas en cualquier parte y si no los había, los buscaba. Pero estaba feliz por servirle de ayuda, que ella fuera su consuelo ahora y no al revés. Nunca más volvieron a cambiarse los papeles, no lo consintió. Cuando las heridas curaron, se dijo que debía ser el sostén de Eren, esa mano que le ayudaba a levantarse y ese hombro en el que llorar cuando las circunstancias le propasaran. Mantenerle a salvo, siempre a salvo. Así que se guardaba para sí esos sentimientos que le suplicaban que lo tocase más, que lo mirase más, que lo abrazase más. Que no lo soltara nunca. Así que casi siempre callaba y miraba hacia otro lado, porque muchas veces el dolor era insoportable. De todas formas, una chica jamás sentiría algo por así por su hermano. Sabía que Eren creería que era repugnante y lo último que ella quería era hacerle sufrir por nada. El mundo era un lugar cruel y despiadado, pero le parecía muchísimo más hermoso cuando él estaba cerca.

Acabó por acostumbrarse a sentir punzadas en el corazón cada vez que le veía y aunque con los años el dolor no despareció, se había habituado tanto a él que había dejado de pensar en ello. De igual manera, empezó a acostumbrarse a que la llamaran "la hermana de Eren" ya que así estaría cerca de él en todo momento, en un lugar preferente que no pertenecía a nadie más. Ella se había convertido en su hermana, su familia, su amiga y su confidente. Quería convencerse que su vida ya estaba completa siendo una persona tan especial para él, quería pensar que en realidad no quería nada más y creer que ella ya no necesitaba nada más.

Se equivocaba.

Ahora, encerrada en su habitación, intenta no dejarse llevar por la angustia que le está taladrando el pecho. Había pasado tres semanas desde que descubrieron que Eren podía convertirse en titán aunque casi parecía que había sido un año desde entonces. Demasiados muertos, demasiada sangre y ella creía haberle perdido dos veces y eso fue peor que ir al infierno. Sin embargo, no era eso en lo que pensaba, no era eso lo que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, no era eso lo que la estaba matando. Eran las palabras de aquel chico, Ian, justo antes de que Eren recuperara el juicio y levantara la roca. _«Te veré mientras peleas para proteger a tu novio». _Aunque ella había negado ante aquello, su cuerpo entero le había traicionado haciéndola sonrojar y había recibido impulsos nerviosos para gritar egoístamente que sí, que era suyo y que nadie se merecía tocarlo más que ella.

Mikasa esconde su rostro en la bufanda tratando de borrar esos recuerdos. Siempre cuando se siente asustada o cansada o triste, se deja llevar por la textura gruesa de la tela y el calor que desprende, e imagina que son sus brazos meciéndola suavemente hasta quedarse dormida.

_«Respira, respira profundamente _—recuerda al ir cerrando poco a poco los ojos—. _Respira, respira, Mikasa. Y olvida…»_

* * *

Y eso es lo que pienso yo que pasa por la cabeza de Mikasa XD Sé que no es una historia muy interesante, pero está bien para pasar el rato.

Para los que estáis esperando "Error" debo decir que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, pero debo betearlo "moi-même" así que tendré que subirlo más tarde.

Besos

KJ*


End file.
